Mr and Mrs Rafael Solano: After the Wedding
by acme112423
Summary: This story begins on Jane and Rafael's wedding night. Where their story leads to and for how long, I don't know yet.


**Mr. and Mrs. Rafael Solano: After the Wedding**

Jane entered the Presidential Suite of 1 Hotel South Beach. Petra had booked it for Rafael and Jane as a wedding present. Petra certainly had connections (and a lot of money)! Although Jane was just offered a huge book deal, she certainly could not have splurged on the suite. With Rafael trying to make a name for himself in the real estate business, Jane felt that they should be smart with their money; at least in the early stages of their marriage. The suite was palatial being 3,000 square feet. It had two king bedrooms, a full living area with a kitchen and dining space. The master bedroom had an ensuite that had a soaker tub and two separate showers side by side.

'_We will certainly be spending a lot of time in there!'_ Jane thought to herself.

She turned to look out the window and the view that greeted her was spectacular and breathtaking. It certainly rivaled the view from the penthouse at the Marbella. She turned to continue her gaze down the beach from where she stood. However, a most breathtaking view came into her line of sight and that was of her hot and handsome husband. Rafael already had taken off his tie which he threw on the king-size bed and loosened the button of his shirt collar. This allowed Jane to gaze at the hollow of his tanned neck and then back up to his sensuous lips that were speaking at the moment. He was talking on his phone to Mateo and was telling him to be good for his papa and abuela.

Rafael suddenly looked up at Jane and said into the phone, "Yes, your mommy is here to say goodnight to you. Goodnight, little man." He passed the phone to Jane. Jane's smile spread wider on her face as she took the phone from him.

"Hi, Mr. Sweetface. You should be asleep by now. Papa and Abuela took you home a while ago from the wedding."

"But I didn't get to say goodnight to you and Daddy," Mateo whined in a small voice.

"That's because you fell asleep on Papa's lap. You were so tuckered out from all your dancing. Go back to sleep now, Mr. Sweetface. Daddy and I will see you on Monday when we drop off of our things before we go on our honeymoon, okay?"

"Can't I go with you on the honeymoon?" asked Mateo in his little boy voice.

"Now, Mateo, you know that this will be Mommy and Daddy's time together. You'll have fun with Papa and Abuela. They have so many things planned for you. Listen, it's late and everyone needs to go to sleep."

"You and Daddy too?"

"Yes, Daddy and I need to go to sleep too."

Jane eyed Rafael and he looked back with a querying brow and a smirk as he slowly walked towards her. He had already taken off his suit jacket and further unbuttoned his shirt. Jane turned away from Rafael to bring her concentration back to Mateo.

"Goodnight, Mr. Sweetface. Mommy and Daddy love you so much! We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay…goodnight, Mommy. Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"Alright, I won't…"

"Here, Abuela, I'm finished talking to Mommy and Daddy!" Jane heard Mateo say as the call ended.

As Jane ended the call on her end, Rafael's hand came around from behind her, took his phone out of her hand and threw it on the bed. He then took her by the shoulders and turned her around. Jane saw that he already had his shirt off. She was a little disappointed as she had planned to rip his clothes off of him tonight (even though she had done it many times before). Her husband was so hot.

Rafael looked down at her and said with a raised eye brow, "So, Mrs. Solano, are we really going to sleep tonight?"

"No…I wasn't planning it," Jane said huskily as she ran her hands up and down her husband's chiseled torso.

"Mmmm…me neither," Rafael replied as he wrapped his arms around her and bent his head to kiss her.

Jane raised her lips to welcome his open kiss while her hands thrust themselves into his thick hair. Their kisses were always so hot and they were never just a peck. They almost always led to something else. So when his lips pulled away from hers and his tongue made a trail on her jawline and down her neck, she started to pull back and away from him.

"First…I need your help to get out of this dress. I can't reach the zipper," she said as she turned around so that her back was to him.

"Well, if you had let me continue, I would have started to…So, of course, I will definitely help you with that," Rafael says seductively in her ear as he slowly pulled the dress zipper down. When he started to pull the dress straps off her shoulders following them with his lips, she quickly stepped forward and turned to face him again.

"Thank you, Raf. I'll take it from here," Jane said with a smile as she scooched away from the arm that tried to pull her back.

"Just stay there!" she commanded with a hand in the air while the other hand kept her dress to her. She then picked up the rest of her dress and walked into the ensuite. When she turned to close the door, she saw that Rafael had his hands on his hips with a look in his eyes that told her that she shouldn't keep him waiting.

"Ummm…don't take the rest of your clothes off please. Wait for me," she said as she ran her eyes up and down the length of him and then shut the door.

Jane slowly took her wedding dress off so as not to disturb the fine details of the dress. She hung it on the dress hanger that was already waiting there. Petra had their weekend belongings brought to the suite in the days before the wedding. She had hired someone to hang their clothes and set out the toiletries so that, when Rafael and Jane got there, they would just have to walk in and not have to worry about bags and such.

Jane thought about her relationship with Petra. When they had first met, Jane never thought that she would ever like Petra…EVER! With all the treachery and schemes that Petra had done to keep Rafael, take ownership of the hotel, and get Rafael back, any normal person would have turned and run away from the Marbella once and for all. Even when Petra was pregnant, Jane thought that Petra had a good chance of getting Rafael back, if not right away then eventually. They were once married to each other after all. Jane shook her head and smiled. Everyone was in a good place now. The children get along well enough with each other and with the parents all around.

'_Never mind that now, Jane! Your hottie of a husband is waiting for you!'_

Jane brought her consciousness back to the present. Ah yes, Rafael. What a specimen of a man he was! However, with all his good looks, hot body (_oh, what a body!_) and having grown up with money, he still had his insecurities. He was still taking anti-depressants which Jane hoped to help him get off them eventually. She couldn't help but feel guilty about having played a part (albeit indirectly) in his need to have them but she shouldn't be thinking about it now. Tonight was a night that he won't have to take them. She would show him all the love he deserved for loving her through all that they've been through with and without each other over the last seven years.

Jane looked in the mirror and looked at her reflection as she put her hair up in a loose chignon. Some tendrils fell on the sides of her face but she left them as she thought they made her look enticing. Even though she was married to him now, she wanted Rafael to desire her now and always. She had always thought there was nothing exciting about her looks. Nothing to turn people's heads. Growing up, she had a mother that always got attention with her looks and her body. While Jane sometimes wished Xiomara was not her mother (like at her Quinceañera), she loved her mother for supporting her and helping her to be sure of herself. This is also true from her abuela. Jane felt this now from Rafael. He supported her and her dream of being a writer from the beginning and now it had come true! His love, support, and encouragement of everything of her warmed her heart.

As he came into her thoughts, she saw in the mirror that she was flushed from her chest, up her neck and to her cheeks. The irises of her eyes had widened and her lips were full. Since she took off her dress, she was standing in her lace corset, panties and wedding shoes.

'_Hmmm…maybe I should just go to him like this instead of changing into my lingerie and wrap,' _Jane thought as she applied more gloss to her lips and mascara to her eyelashes.

Then she did what she had always seen her mother do when getting ready for a date (or any outing for that matter). She reached into her corset to plump up her breasts and make them more ample. She had never done that before as she always thought it was disgraceful when her ma did it. Although now, she was doing it for her husband, the love of her life from here on in. So she felt right in doing so. Next, Jane sprayed some Agua Miami Beach Loewe fragrance that Lina had given her at the wedding shower. It had a citrus-floral smell which Jane loved. She always found citrusy scents alluring, whether she was near a fruit stand or smelling them from a perfume bottle. She hoped that Rafael liked this new scent on her. She pointed the spritzer under her jaw, at the base of her neck, and in her cleavage. This way, should Rafael follow the trail he had started when they were kissing, the scent would lead him to her all her pleasure points, not that he needed to be guided by a scent.

Rafael Solano was known for his prowess among women back in his playboy days and among the women that loved him. In Petra's words, "He was a beast in the covers and out of the covers!" This statement had led Jane to announce to Rafael that she wanted to have sex with him. And so they did (once the cable guy was gone) and then very, very often after that.

Just the thought of their sex life together caused Jane to quicken her movements to prepare for their wedding night. She quickly slathered onto her arms and legs the matching lotion to her perfume. It had a bit of sparkle in it. So it made her limbs sparkle when the light hit her skin. She decided to leave on what she was wearing for Rafael to take off. However, she was never one to walk around so scantily clad. So, she put on the silk robe that Rafael gave her as a wedding gift. He had said to her when she opened his gift that he expected nothing to be underneath it when he sees her wearing it on their wedding night.

'_Ah well…let him have the fun of untying my corset…'_ Jane thought to herself.

The corset was time consuming when she was putting it on. While it was not comfortable to have been in it all day, she did feel sexy wearing it under her wedding dress. She took one last look at herself in the mirrored wall behind the soaker tub and reached for the door to open it to her awaiting husband.


End file.
